User blog:MrPacheco101/MrPacheco101 Presents: Guilty Gear X Darkstalkers
as you may have heard the Mortal Kombat vs. King of Fighters tournament has been canceled due to the retirement of my expert on this wiki,but an all new tourney will take its place. Arc System Works and Capcom presents.... vs. The Battles Round 1: Sex, Death, and Rock n' Roll! I-No (Guilty Gear XX) vs. Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) Winner: Lord Raptor Round 2: The Bloody Path Baiken (Guilty Gear) vs. Bishamon (Darkstalkers) Round 3: The Good, The Bad, and The Unnatural Potemkin (Guilty Gear) vs. Victor (Darkstalkers) Round 4: The Hunters Bridget (Guilty Gear XX) vs. Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers 3) Round 5: The Fast and The Furious Jam Kuradoberi(Guilty Gear X) vs. Felicia(Darkstalkers) Round 6: Lords of The Night Slayer(Guilty Gear XX) vs. Demetri Maximoff(Darkstalkers) Round 7: Weapons of Mass Destruction Robo-Ky(Guilty Gear XX) vs. Hutzil( Darkstalkers) Round 8: The Mysterious Strangers Testament(Guilty Gear) vs. Donovan(Night Warriors:Darkstalkers' Revenge) Round 9: Mysteries of The Far East Dr.Faust aka Dr.Baldhead(Guilty Gear) vs. Hsien-Ko(Night Warriors:Darkstlakers' Revenge) Round 10: Way of The Warrior Anji Mito(Guilty Gear X) vs. Jon Taliban(Darkstalkers) Round 11: Crazy You Think? Venom(Guilty Gear X) vs. Q-Bee(Darkstalkers 3) Round 12: Hey There Little Sister! May(Guilty Gear) vs. Lilith(Darkstalkers) Round 13: Crazy You Think? Part 2 Millia Rage(Guilty Gear) vs. Riuko(Darkstalkers) Round 15: Good Lovin Gone Bad! Sol Badguy(Guilty Gear) vs. Morrigan Aensland(Darkstalkers) Round 16: Golden Years Kliff Undersen(Guilty Gear X Plus) vs. Anakaris(Darkstalkers) Round 17:Heaven & Hell(Final Round) Justice(Guilty Gear) vs. Pyron(Darkstalkers) Note:Rounds may change over the course of the month The Fighters Guilty Gear I-No.jpg|I-No Baiken-acc.jpg|Baiken Potemkin-acc.png|Potemkin Bridget-acc.jpg|Bridget Jam Kuradoberi.jpg|Jam Kuradobei Slayer.jpg|Slayer Ggxxac_cs_ro.jpg|Robo-Ky Ggxxac_cs_te.jpg|Testament Ggxxac_cs_fa.jpg|Faust aka Dr. Baldhead Anji.jpg|Anji Mito Venom-acc.jpg|Venom Ggxxac_cs_ma.jpg|May Ggxxac_cs_mi.jpg|Millia Rage Ggxxac_cs_so.jpg|Sol Badguy Gilty1223kyara01.jpg|Justice Darkstalkers Darkstalkers3LordRaptor.png|Lord Raptor NWDarkRevengeBishamon.png|Bishamon Darkstalkers3Victor.png|Victor Darkstalkers3BBHood.png|Baby Bonnie Hood Darkstalkers3Felicia.png|Felicia DarkstalkersCTDemitri.png|Demitri Maximoff Darkstalkers3Huitzil.png|Hutzil Donovan_Bane_in_Darkstalkers_3.jpg|Donovan Darkstalkers3HsienKo.png|Hsien-Ko Darkstalkers3JonTalbain.png|Jon Talbain Darkstalkers3QBee.png|Q-Bee Darkstalkers3Lilith.png|Lilith Darkstalkers3Rikuo.png|Rikuo MarCapMorrigan.png|Morrigan Aensland DarkNWPyron.png|Pyron 'Setting' After the demise of The High Noble Jedah and his ungodly "creation" plan, The Makai World has entered a time of peace that will last decades to come; the Darkstalkers and their hunter adversaries soon dispersed and resume their daily lives. In the year 2010 the humans will discover a new, limitless energy source with incredible power solving the world energy crisis. Dubbed as "Magic", humankind used their new found energy source and combined it with humans and creatures to create a new breed: Gears. Humankind used the Gears to wage war against the Makai World, leading to a decade long blood war against the Darkstalkers. The Darkstalkers were quickly overwhelemed and the great Makai World soon fell; A handful of Darkstalkers survived the great war, escaped to Earth, and hid in reclusion. Although the humans have won the war, they did not forsee the events soon to come. The Gear race soon revolted against there master and waged a war that will last through the centuries. The year is now 2186, and the warriors from the near future will soon come in contact with the relics of the past in this new, chaotic world. All battles are copyrighted, any person seen stealing these ideas will get their battles deleted immediately. Category:Blog posts Category:Tournaments